Palabras envenenadas
by Taitta
Summary: El primer crimen de Beyond Birthday fue tan disimulado que quedó como un "desafortunado" accidente. -Oneshot-


_Woo, me ha salido la vena asesina(?) xD Que rara va a quedar esta historia entre todos los fics fluffys que tengo jajjaja_  
_Vale, bien, pues... Aquí estoy yo con un fic de Beyond Birthday. Seeh, amo a ese asesino loco! Es un personaje realmente interesante, y llevaba ya tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre él. La idea sobre este fic me venía rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora no he sido capaz de que me quedara decente. Lo cierto es que soy bastante mala en este genero... XD_

___**Disclaimer: **BB no es mío, ni A, ni yo creé el Wammy's House ni blablablah... Todo lo que hay en este fic le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin.__  
_

* * *

**Palabras envenenadas**

El Wammy's House se encontraba en total penumbra. El viento que afuera soplaba con fuerza se colaba por los resquicios abiertos de las ventanas con un fino chirrido que resonaba en todo el lugar, mas el ruido de la ducha era perceptible en el largo pasillo por el cual el joven Beyond avanzaba lentamente. En sus manos había un tarro de mermelada de fresa en el que hundía sus delgados dedos para después llevárselos a la boca y lamerlos con una expresión de macabro placer, no solo por ese delicioso sabor, sino también por lo que sabía que iba a encontrarse. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que el sonido de una ducha abierta podría ser tan reconfortante.

"_Así que vas a suceder a L, ¿no, Alex?"_

Las palabras utilizadas en su enfermizo plan se repetían en su cabeza todo el rato, lo que hacía ensanchar su sonrisa. Cielos, era magnifico. ¡Era sencillamente un genio!

"_¿Y te ves realmente preparado? Ser L no es fácil…"_

Sus pasos, firmes pero silenciosos, le hacían avanzar con la completa seguridad del que se cree ganador. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de la mismísima emoción, haciendo que la oscura paz del pasillo se viera alterada por una tenue luz roja. Esta, junto al chirrido de las ventanas, casi parecía una sirena; una alarma para avisar a cualquier burdo mortal que no se acercara. Era peligroso. Para Beyond, excitante. La muerte era condenadamente atractiva, y más cuando habías sido tú mismo quien la había llevado hasta allí, hasta un orfanato en el que la rutina iba bien marcada a todas horas. ¿Causaría mucho revuelo todo aquello a los demás niños? Esperaba que sí. Ver la cara horrorizada de los demás le aseguraba que nadie más quisiese interponerse en su camino.

"_Tendrás que dejar muchas cosas de lado para sucederle… y tal vez ni siquiera seas capaz de resolver algunos casos"_

Un hilo de luz se proyectaba al final de pasillo sobre el parqué y la pared al estar la puerta de los baños entornada. Escuchó entonces un gimoteo acompañado de un sollozo y su corazón latió con fuerza ante la descarga de adrenalina que lo recorrió. Quería correr y abrir la puerta de una vez, pero si continuaba avanzando con ese ritmo lento, al llegar la recompensa sería mayor. Estaba deseoso de ver el resultado de su plan. Todo un mes insistiendo, repitiendo las mismas palabras envenenadas para que su camino quedara libre de ningún estorbo… pero al fin había conseguido su objetivo.

"_¿De veras te crees igual o mejor que L? ¿Te ves capaz de dedicar tu vida a resolver casos sin parar? Caso tras caso, consumiéndote de puro cansancio… ¿Por qué crees que se buscan sucesores, eh? Una persona que vive de esa forma no puede durar mucho"_

Beyond se relamió sus labios, retirando cualquier resto de mermelada, y cerró el tarro. Dio unos últimos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta y tomó el pomo para abrirla. Ya no se escuchaban ni quejidos ni sollozos. ¿Se habría muerto ya? Pobre infeliz… tampoco tenía la culpa de tener una gran inteligencia. Mala suerte que la vida le hubiera hecho interponerse en sus planes.

"_Morirías joven, estoy seguro. Yo antes de morir entre papeles preferiría suicidarme… ¡aunque tengo la suerte de no ser tan bueno como tú, jaja!"_

Y abrió la puerta por fin, haciendo que el sonido del agua caer fuera más perceptible. Sus pies descalzos avanzaron sobre las frías baldosas y abrieron las cortinas de la única ducha que las tenía cerradas.

La imagen que se encontró fue mucho mejor de la que se esperaba.

Alex, sentado en el suelo, con una mirada furibunda mirando al techo y el agua cayendo sobre su débil cuerpo. Con la mano derecha sujetaba apenas una cuchilla que poco le faltaba por caerse, y la mano izquierda reposaba a su lado, con múltiples cortes profundos en la muñeca. Sin duda alguna lo más bonito de la estampa era el tono rosado que flotaba en el plato de ducha, una mezcla de sangre y de agua.

—Beyond…— le escuchó decir con voz apagada. Los ojos castaños del chico se clavaron en él y le miraron confundidos cuando todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír—. ¿Q-qué…?

—Le vas a salir caro a Watari, gastando tanta agua— dijo él con tono sarcástico, haciendo que la confusión se acrecentara en el otro—. ¿Esperabas que me pusiera histérico y buscara ayuda? Que ingenuo eres… incluso pensaba que serias más difícil de convencer.

—¿A qué te ref-?— Alex no acabó. Estuvo unos instantes en silencio, pensando en sus palabras, hasta que acabó comprendiendo a lo que se refería—. ¿Tú…?

—Demasiado lento, amigo— se limitó a contestar Beyond.

Se sentía condenadamente bien aquello de mirar a ese pobre desgraciado desde lo alto, admirando su mirada confundida y su arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Era demasiado tarde para que intentara salir con vida, y Beyond no iba a ayudarle, claro estaba. Si los números que flotaban sobre su cabeza no se equivocaban, al chaval le quedaban solamente diez minutos de vida y probablemente en los tres últimos caería inconsciente hasta que su corazón se detuviera.

—¿Por qué…?— dijo Alex apenas, dibujando una vaga expresión de angustia en su rostro.

—Porque pienso demostrarle a L que soy mejor que él. Si muriera y tuviera un sucesor, se acabó la diversión para mí. Quien me interesa es Lawliet… no tú. Está claro que a ti puedo superarte. De hecho, lo acabo de hacer— y no pudo contener una carcajada que le puso los pelos de punta al otro—. Además, así voy practicando. Si supieras lo que tengo pensado hacer…

Vio como Alex intentaba recriminarle algo, pero todo quedó en un vano intento cuando el chico ahogó un quejido al caer hacia un lado, totalmente debilitado. Sin fuerzas para alzarse de la incómoda posición, soltó un desesperado sollozo y miró a Beyond entre el temor y la suplica. Este sencillamente volvió a sonreír.

—Como me gustaría poder dejar constancia de que he sido yo el que ha conseguido esto— dijo, lanzando después un suspiro de resignación—. Pero claro, no voy a auto inculparme. Eso es más idiota todavía que el dejar influenciarme por las palabras de nadie.

Dicho esto, volvió a sonreírle y rehízo sus pasos para salir del baño. A su espalda, Alex utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para llamarle entre gritos de desesperación, suplicando por compasión. Beyond se limitó a abrir su tarro de mermelada, hundir los dedos en él y después llevárselos a la boca para saborearlos, sintiendo casi como podía degustar la victoria.

* * *

_Cha-chaaan! Uuuh, Beyond malo... òwó  
__A se dice que se suicidó, ¿no? Pues a mi me gusta pensar que BB fue el que le comió el coco para que acabara por hacerlo... no sería tan raro, la verdad.  
Supongo que esto sería un semi AU, ya que BB quiere crear un caso imposible una vez que A ha muerto y él debe ser el sucesor, no antes... pero bueno, tampoco importa mucho. Tal vez la locura le venía de antes, quien sabe xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado :3_


End file.
